Both Blessing and a Curse
by ovo-je-smijesno
Summary: Shapeshifters, Gatlin children, and the Texas' favorite cannibals all come together. Qiana and her friends become stranded out in the rural and suspicious part of Texas. What will become of them? Rated M for violence, language, and romance in later chapters (not too full of smut however). I will not include characters from the 3D movie. R&R and patience are much appreciated! : )
1. Another Day, Different Night

Down the dirt road an oasis settled by the soft, hot breeze chimed by willow trees. Beyond it, over the hillside was a property of three huge houses with worn out paint and a brown Barnyard. It had few horses and sheep scattered about, brown and green glass bottles hanged about on dead shrubs, broken down and rusted old cars buried halfway deep in sand housing bees and mice, and a water well still very much alive. In Texas your bound to see all types scenery however, it may not be so normal as the Bullard family had their way of keeping to themselves. They weren't "normal" per say, but could fool anyone in town, being Shapshifters they have to keep in shadows anyways to avoid detection, and to stay in organized clans to be protected, but other than that their kind had always been reckless.

Qiana Bullard, an adoptee into the family knew all this too well, recklessness was just crime and terrorism in their shapeshifting world as the pressure, or disguise of being hidden twists you into thinking you're invincible. Almost every shapeshifter in a clan was involved with such pettiness. Qiana didn't really go along with the customary no matter if it did landed her to be an outsider. She was a loner any how, along with four other children on the ranch that were adopted. all of them had something in common: their parents were killed by clan leaders after they refused to join because they deemed the rules too demanding. You had to join or keep running for your life. Her heart sinks every time it's mentioned or thinks about it. She was only three when they came in the night and lit their house on fire. So much screaming.

She shook her head to forget about it, and went back to playing another song on her radio. Enjoying everything from blues and rock 'n' roll, she loved it all not so much into disco however. Taking a deep breath as the CD started to play, she went back to laying on the wooden floor of the attic. Her room. Her lone space. She loved solitude like this and didn't mind being alone. Sure she'd seek out the company of others when she wanted, but that was only of her family and her only two friends. One being Caz, a (preferred) boy who was perceived popular and a bitch but was at heart, humble and looked out for Qiana and other kids who converted into clans, she was everyone's friend and wanted to help those who needed to either conform or stick out - but got a lot of problems for being transgendered. Qiana's other friend, Jeremy "Germs," lived as another adopted kid with her, nice but a on painfully shy side. Qiana could understand that, as she was also in a shell.

_Keep on searching for a heart of gold._

Looking out the window she wondered if the other kids would be out and about in the heat the other two were only 4. She wondered about distant friends that didn't live near her, but met during a mass gathering. Like the "runt of clans" - the rejects.

_But I'm getting old._

Sighing she rolled over toward under her bed. Caz managed to get Qiana involved with pot but nothing else as it proved to actually help her taking her mind off of things, as she preferred to avoid them. Right when she was about to light, inhale, and float away again, the door flung open.

Frighten, thinking it was Mr. or Mrs. Bullard, it was instead a grinning Caz. "Heeey! Looks like my blondie IS catching along!" He said laughing. Qiana hated it when nobody in the house knocked anymore, nonchalantly she asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you would be over at trashy fucking Jordan's house." Caz never took any words seriously and casually answered as Jordon was just another one of his friends. "I was," he said strolling over to Qiana's bed and plopping down, "I just wanted to see what you were doing all by your lonesome self, there's gonna be another meet up for the summer solstice, you down on going?"

Qiana's blue eyes met with a brown one. Caz wasn't average but bold, short haircut, a jersey, shorts, and tattoos, but what really made him different was the way he acted as he was his own leader, something Qiana was a little jealous of. "I'm not sure, I heard about it but all the way in that rural part of Texas," she replied sounding worried, "It's a ghost town and the stories that surround it give me the creeps." Caz responded ecstatically, "But that's what's so great about it! The chainsaw wielding maniac, and the murdering religious zealot children! I wonder if those Australian runts you like so much visit there." Qiana became a little irritated at that notion, those "runts" weren't that bad, they were just abandoned. "Either way I'm a little skeptical about it."

Caz jumped out of the bed and took Qiana by the wrist "Lets go for a little walk around then eh?"

"In this heat?"

"Why not? Look I know you got white skin but you won't burn up that badly if you're outside for a little bit."

Another thing Qiana was insecure about - she was pale.

"I guess not." She finally said. They walked down the stairs into the living room where Mr. and Mrs. Bullard were. Sweetest old couple you'll ever meet and both in late 60s, they adopted orphaned children in hopes to eventually integrate them into the common clans. Smiling at them both briefly before Caz kept pulling her to outside, as Qiana was blinded by the high sun.

"So you got really spooked when I came in your room, you thought I was gonna be ma or pa busting you huh?" He teased, "I think anybody looking at you would suppose you never said a curse word in your life."

Balancing on a fence post along the dirt road, Qiana replied curtly, "Like an angel without its wings."

After a short smile, Caz changed the subject, "Well, have you decided yet?"

"On what?"

"The get together in the ghost town c'mon!"

"Oh, well if you can give me a lift and back from there then I'll go. The car I was using needs work." She said sighing disappointingly, Qiana hated asking for favors.

Caz stretch and yawned out, "Well old cars will do that to ya."

A stretch of silence followed along with the rustling of a pleasant breeze. Qiana thought about the rumors that surrounded that area, from a cannibalistic inbred family, to migrated killer children she hoped none of it was true, then again her species is considered a myth.

Glancing back over to Caz, she then reminded herself of her own secret. Caz, Ma, and Germs were the only ones who knew about it.

"Caz you're not bothered too much by that "thing" right?"

Caz was no bigmouth, Qiana was most innocent to him, "Not at all, I mean yeah sure I was a little weirded out by it but I know your religion was something of your family and identity. Your secrets safe with me." Smiling, he continued, "Don't worry I won't rat you out like other shifters would, besides I'm your friend." Stopping, Qiana hugged Caz, relieved that her worries of being revealed to the authorities, she knew Caz would never do such a thing neither would Germs or ma Bullard. Both walked back home at dusk, still leaving Qiana in her thoughts, she couldn't help but feel depressed...in her discreet society, it's one of a few tight rules that every joined member should never take part of organized religion or almost any religion. It was something that her devout Christian parents were prosecuted for by death. Still, she held her beliefs in secrecy, fearing one day the Bullard family's ranch would be burned down and have the blonde heretic lynched for all to see and labeled as weak minded.

* * *

The next day, she packed for the weekend trip. Saying her goodbyes and hugging the Bullards and the little ones tight, she helped her friend Germs prepare, he either over packed or packed very little. Qiana waved her final goodbye and got in the car with Caz, Germs, and Caz friend Jordon. He was the type of person hard to make friends with. Driving down the roads as they stretched and turned, Germs had been talking with Qiana about his newest collection of grass spiders, he had an aspiration to be a Arachnologists as he had a liking to spiders. Qiana remembers when they were kids Germs would pick up spiders with his bare hands and let them outside or get them close enough to her face to freak her out. Caz and Jordon conversation overheard about who they'll meet up with and what kind of shit they'd get into. Qiana saw out the window every so often when her and Germs talks would take a pause, passing by mountains and valleys and hills of dessert meeting a blue sky. She guessed they'd reach the venue at the right time at night, when the stars were brightest.

"Man I hate this heat." Germs said as he began to pick at the scabs on his arms - a force of a junkie. He had freckles everywhere on his skin, his green eyes looked tired from sleepless nights and his once lush brown hair had been shaven to near skin. Germs hatred of his hair started when his addiction did, when strung out he'd think his bugs escaped their cages and would try to eat his scalp. But nonetheless he was Qiana's friend and so she didn't treat him any differently despite his habits. She remembered the old days where he would go through her window in the middle of the night just to talk with her about anything. He was lonely constantly due to abandonment issues which reduced him from doing anything but killing himself. He was still a sweet person that Qiana wished would get better. "You think there's rumors are true?" Germs said in his placid voice, startling Qiana's out of her daydream.

"Hell, I know some of its true," Jordon interjected ,"My friend Andrew went out there last summer with his girl and almost got got by the chainsaw maniac."

Qiana wasn't fooled, "How'd he survive then?"

He turned around from the passenger front seat, "They shifted and got the fuck out of there, duhh?"

She crossed her arms,"I didn't think your friends were capable of being smart." She snarled back, Jordon just laughed and said, "You'd be surprised." And continued talking aloud of other things he heard of. Most of it sounded all the same, from being chased out by estranged children who had once praised their "Lord" of some twisted following.

"Good thing shifters agreed to not practice religion, we'd be like every other wacko" Caz interrupted. Qiana ignored what was being talked and fell asleep leaning beside the window.

* * *

_And if you go chasing rabbits, and you know you're going to fall, tell 'em a hookah-smoking caterpillar has given you the call, call Alice when she was just small_

_A Wide open forest. Run. Run. Run. Looking back, seeing a flaming fire. Run. Run . Run. Somebody is pulling you a hand is all I see around mine. Run. Run. Run. We're being chase now. Panting. The floor of dirt slips from under us and all I can see below my fall is a dark abyss. And above me I can see the person. Clear as day. Falling._

_A thud._

* * *

Qiana POV

I woke up up to an abrupt stop, which pushed me forward in a jolt.

It was all a dream.

Caz and Jordon cackled, and Germs asked if I was ok and saying it wasn't funny.

"C'mon were having a little fun that's what's this all about !" Said Caz as he turned off the car and everyone got out. Stepping out I saw shifters of all kinds around scattered bonfires. Music was through the air as well as alcohol and drugs. Looking farther to the horizon I saw desert that stretched out for miles into nothingness and how rocky the terrain been. I wondered how I was able to sleep throughout the bumpy ride...

_"Feed your head!"_

Having a flashback of the dream I immediately remember the vivid details, except who was it that was pulling me? I can't remember who they were. Daydreaming into the night of endless stars I tired to remember. Nothing. Shrugging I saw Caz and Jordon go off with some of their friends while germs and I went to go walk around from the bonfires. We weren't that social unless Caz made us talk to people. And as we walked the stars kept glistening above unrelenting to die out while the ground was littered with trash and dried shrubs with few Joshua trees scattered.

"I wonder if those legends are true," Germs mentioned, "I mean out here I think anyone can get away with murder. "

I shook my head while stepping over old tire chains, "Even if that was true I still don't believe it. Sure, it might happen but I think it's all one thing that's in the past, no one would linger out here."

There was still some talk coming from Germs about the fibs and tales and it was a while long walk from the camp, when up ahead, there was a glowing light penetrating the Texas lone night

A gas station.

* * *

Malachai's POV

"4 months...4 months since Issac met his fate, and we found this God-forsaken family."

Malachi reminisced about that night in his head over and over of the outlanders coming into Gatlin and taking everything they've ever known. Their God was a false god, and their parents...he didn't have time for regret, none of the children did. Just wanting to survive and move on from those horrors. It was him and a handful of other kids left, others had died along the way and no one knew of what had become of Job and Sarah.

"Damn them anyways." He said in a grumble as he struck a log in half, a days work was never done especially that day Malachi helped Tommy clean his workspace and sharpen some of his knives. Tommy was kind but didn't say much, and sometimes would flinch if you got to near him or when Hoyt would become an ass, sometimes he was bearable. Luda Mae, was nice as can be, her brother-in-law Drayton and his twin sons were a couple of loonies but one had a killer taste in music while the other had talent in taxidermy animals and humans alike. Anne Sawyer was a disabled woman that was a real head biter, she had her three sons, Alfredo, Tinker, and Tex who was more sane than any of them and the funnest. A distant branch of the family, the Slaughter trio were a little less dangerous, and more stupid. There was W.E who was eccentric, literate, but wasn't so good on keeping conversations on track, and at one point Darla would innocently ask me for favors around the house, until Vilmer got a sting of jealousy. There's also the occasional visits of Henrietta and her obese mother Gladys, polite ladies but sorta "imply" a bit too much. Lastly the ghastly figures of their deceased older relatives that they keep in their attic's... I don't really go up there much for obvious reason.

Life on a property of communal houses can get a bit crowded even more when we joined, but after miles of traveling, rejections from town to town, and losing friends along the way, the rural Texan desert is a paradise. Besides resorting to cannibalism of course, but nonetheless.

I picked up my axe and head to the housing for the other Gatlin children. The Hewitts, Slaughters, and Sawyers helped remodeled the once old and decrypted abandoned house in the back. The moon was high in the sky the stars danced in the clear sky. Midnight I reckon. Closing the door behind me, being quiet as I could I went to go wash up for a night's rest. Suddenly, Rachel, appeared from the hall down, "Malachi," she said a loud.

I jumped and in a hoarse whisper, "Rachel! What are you doing up?!"

"Hoyt told me to tell you to be on the lookout tonight, Luda Mae spotted out some campers 5 miles west from the gas station." She explained. I bit down my lip, I was willing enough to kill people more than the others, but after the passing of the False One, killing for others seemed to be difficult each time for all of us. But hey, family's gotta eat. Rachel went back to bed, I grabbed a coat and headed outside once again looking above the sky only seemed to get darker.

I sighed, "Dear God let this be a short night. " And started walking down the dirt road.

* * *

Qiana's POV

Heading over to the gas station the smell of burning mesquite penetrated the air. Germs and I peered into the windows, no one was in and no light on. Looking towards the back an old smoker was going where the burning smell was coming from. "Who would burn a bush in a smoker especially at this hour? And nobody's even here." Germs spoke. I shrugged, "Could be they would be back soon. Even if the gas station is closed, their outside lights are still on, someone may come back." Turning my attention, I smelled something else around the corner of the station. It was a tinge rotten and foul like it was out for a long while under damp conditions and heat. It was coming from a car garage conjoined with the rest stop. After a few moments later and a couple more steps I knew what the smell exactly was. I called out for my friend, "Germs?"

"Yeah?" He came over to me, "What's up?"

"Do you smell that?"

He sniffed. His pupils dilated. "Smells like...no...roadkill."

I turned to him, trembling. "Ain't just any roadkill...I know that's dead human."

"Hey maybe we should get out of here, we shouldn't be messin' around here anyways," Germs said worriedly, "We should meet back with the others." I nodded my head. Walking toward the front of the station with Germs we were met with am upsetting sound.

A gun cocking.

"Weeellll, looky here!" An old man with a southern drawl in a sheriff's uniform said with two other men standing along his side. "Looks like we got ourselves two lovebirds snooping around on an honest business!"The sheriff then spat out chewing tobacco.

One of the men with him had a foggy eye chuckled and said,"Hell they might've been looting me and my brothers establishment, little shits. " I began to protest saying we weren't trying to cause no trouble when the 3rd man, a blonde with a cowboy hat interrupted,"Well little lady, you and this boy found yourself trouble." The sheriff stoically but sternly added, "Get in the back of my fucking car, and I don't want to hear a peep outta any of yer sorry asses!"

Pointing his shotgun at me and germs we complied and followed his orders as we then drove farther away from our kin.


	2. Family is Everywhere

_Im not sure anymore. but ayyyyyyyyyyy anyways here's the new chapter. es not very promising or the best, but i tried to see where i could go with this plot as theres a lot i want to do with it. well, hope for the best, enjoy!  
_

_p.s: Qiana (key-anna)_

* * *

Caz started to slowly get more unsettled. He hadn't seen Qiana or Germs in a while but knew they'd go off on their own sometimes.

Distant friends from the isolated tribe in Australia, "the runts," had showed up and kept asking where both teens were and Caz unsure where, couldn't give them an answer. He didn't worry too much, until the fun gotten to a point where being drunk, high, and paranoid caused his shapeshifting senses to heighten. Thus becoming more primal. Sitting down with Jordan, they both started to sober up to avoid a hangover.

"So did you see white girl and bugboy anywhere?" Jordan asked, stretching out.

Caz almost never let them out of his sights, it was a bad time for a slip up like this to happen in a state of hypersensitivity. "No, they must've run off somewhere. I always had a feeling they liked each other. Hopefully they're not dead." Caz responded. Then it hit him totally. Panicking, "Fuck what if they are?"

Jordan looked up at him laying down, "Hmm?"

"Shit, Jordan they're stupid enough to get lost or in trouble with either creepy rednecks or some bikers, we gotta go look for them!"

Caz then tried to stand up but stumbled, slurring his words.

"Hey, hey, relax Caz they wouldn't get caught up like that. Calm down they'll be back soon." Jordan tried to reassure him taking him by the shoulders as he only didn't want to freak himself out with the urban legends, but Caz didn't bother to hear him.

"Well what if they don't? Rumors about this place true or not they could be in trouble. God fucking damn it." Caz put his hands to his face. They wouldn't have gotten far he thought, no not at all. After a breath, he lifted his head and asked Jordan, "Where are the runts at? They know how to track them."

* * *

Laying low on the ground on a hill, Malachi and two other boys Ian and Michael were laying down beside him spying on the camp ground not too far below.

"How much you think there are?" Ian whispered. Malachi shrugged, speculating that there were possibly only 40 campers around the site, a lot that they've had for a while and the crowd became more and more rowdy as they drank.

Sighing, Malachi responded, "There's a whole lot of them. Definitely not gonna get 'em all tonight but lets try to separate, build and destroy some of these sheep a group at a time." Michael, looking through a pair of binoculars was scoping out on a group of 5-10 people forming.

"What the shit?" Michael blurted out.

"What? What is it?" Malachi demanded.

"There's a black dyke gathering some teens around and telling them off and ... why in gods name are they taking off their clothes?" Michael said sounding in disbelief of what he was seeing, unaware of what was about to happen.

"What are you babbling? Lemme see those." Malachi commanded. Looking through the binoculars he saw five kids strip down in a seemingly nonchalant way, like it was casual of them to do so. What was even more confusing to the redhead was the fact everyone else at the camp didn't seem to mind either. Hell, it didn't even seem sexual or demeaning.

"What the hell is going on down there? They're just talking and doing this shit?." Ian spoke hoarsely.

Suddenly Malachi saw each of the nude characters...change. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Look." Malachi said to both Gatlin children offering the binoculars as they saw one turn into a owl, another into a jaguar, and others into mountain lions in a almost fluid transformation silhouetted by the campfires. And all five of the cryptids had set out in the direction Malachi and the others had come from.

Stunned, all three boys looked at each other. Malachi snapped out of it and finally said, "We need to head back home, they need to know about this."

* * *

The car ride was short but it felt like years. The man with the foggy eye whose name was Al sat between Qiana and Germs in the backseat, constantly running his hand up Qianas thighs and lecherously kept talking about, _"You don't go worrying 'bout a thang 'ol Al's gon take reeeal good care of you sweetheart."_

Germs had a gun aimed at him by the blond guy, Tex, and keeping his aim well on him. The entire ride while the sheriff kept rambling on about the good for nothing new generation and how 'we were never gonna get out of this one alive.' With Tex agreeing, and talking about new recipes he was waiting to try. Both Qiana and Germs knew the time to shift wasn't now but as soon as they got a chance.

Germs wondered when it would be the time would come for the opportunity would show up, he didn't want to wait until last minute. All that was needed to do was play the waiting game. But even then there was high tension for everyone.

Anything could happen, their lives were at stake.

The headlights of the cop car shone into the night and lit up a long curved driveway that lead up to an old beat-up mansion house included with a rather large den in the back with nothing but tall grassland and wilderness that seemed to go for miles around the place. It was a strange contrast oasis only miles from the desert campsite. The house stood looming with yellow lights on in every room of the first and second floor it's outside of wooded panes with weathered out white paint that may have shined brilliantly in the past had become dull over time.

"Now, hurry the hell outta my car!" The sheriff barked, snapping both Qiana and Germs out of a silent hypnotic state. Right away without no time to react Tex and Al grabbed both teens out, dragging them onto the ground and began to hogtie them laughing at their screams, and struggling. Out on the porch two figures appeared from the main house entrance.

"Well Hoyt you better sure do hope Malachi brings fatter ones, those scrawny twigs will just make us chew on bones tonight!" Shouted out a woman who might've been well in her 60s. Qiana glimpsed up for a second from the ground, tear-eyed to see she was correct but began to feel real fear when she had saw an ominous, dark, tall figure standing next to the old woman... holding a chainsaw and smelling of blood.

* * *

There wasn't much time to wait, Caz had sent out the shifter runts after Germs and Qiana. He trusted them to bring his friends back as he knew the runts had known them well, and that they were most expertise when it came to tracking people down. They all recently migrated from their homeland of Australia to the United States and had previously visited time to time to get familiar before making the complete trip. Caz hoped they would remembered Qiana and Germs scent it had been a while since the last time they came and Caz could only hope they would all come back alive.

Trying to settle down, the fear had shook Caz enough to think a little more straight. He then began to call out to the others on the campsite, standing on top of his car with Jordan, everyone gathered around to tell them what was happening.

"Listen, everyone!," He exclaimed, "Two of our kin has gone missing and we can only expect the worst everyone must drive back immediately as we have suspect they've been abducted!"

The crowd murmured, someone shouted back, "If you're worried about the rumors they cant be true! They must've gone on home!'

"They came with us," Jordon responded, "There's real things here in this ghost town, it's a dumping ground for bikers they could've bumped into a couple of those humans! Regardless, we can't leave them behind, Caz and I will stay here with the runts, y'all gotta go home to prevent loosing another person here. Keep staying in the shadows!"

The murmuring subsided and everyone began to pack up and head for the road. It was late night and the camp fires stomped out made the darkness even worse. Caz and Jordon sat in the car getting their guns ready for anything. Jordan then turn to Caz, "Hey I know this is stressin' you out but I promise you we'll find them, one of the runts gave me their scarves to track their scent if they didn't come back in time. Everything will be fine,"

Caz could only give a half-assed smile at Jordan. The dangers of Qiana and Germs hurt or dead plagued his mind... the closest friends of Caz were lost and maybe in trouble. All him and Jordon could do at the moment was to wait in the car and keep a look out.

"Y'know, sometimes it sucks when religion isn't allowed." Caz said aloud. Jordan only shrugged.

"If only we could pray."

* * *

There wasn't time to blink when Qiana and Germs were tossed onto the shoulders of the giant. At a glimpse, Qiana saw the twisted and leathery face of the man and almost screamed out. Thrashing as hard as they could, it was to no avail. Both were thrown downstairs into the basement of the house. Germs was out cold but Qiana floated in and out of consciousness. The puddles of water, the rats, and the putrid smell wasn't helping- however, that was until she had heard the familiar howling of a certain group of cats.


	3. Is Your God Real?

_bleu im sick. Also I'm so sorry this took a while. Got any questions? Don't be afraid to ask!_

* * *

Running as fast as they could to get home, Malachi and the other Gatlin children worried about the family back home and wondered if those creatures they saw were after them.

Malachi kept looking over his shoulder every so often while running. There was no doubt that those things could be following them, possibly willing to attack. They all continued to run to the Texas home and warn what was coming.

Malachi stopped in front of the main house, ordering the others to head back to their housing to alert the others, "I'll go tell the family. Make sure you all scout out the area and kill them on site." Malachi ordered them.

Walking in the foyer of the house Malachi saw Leatherface sitting on the staircase sharpening his butcher knives. He could still remember the first time he saw him and couldn't stop shaking. However after a while he learned of Leatherface's child like demeanor due to his mentality issues.

Panting, Malachi didn't want to give Leatherface the startling news. He knew he would freak out so he asked him, taking a deep breath, "..uhh? H-hey bud? " Leatherface lifted his head in response and stopped sharpening

"W- where is mama and the rest of the grown folks?" He didn't speak much and only pointed to the kitchen where Luda Mae was. Shaking still, but trying to calm down, Malachi said a thank you and made his way briskly.

"Luda Mae?" Malachi called out before entering the kitchen and seeing the old woman wearing cat glasses and an apron in front of a boiling pot of stew.

"What is it boy?" Luda mae spoke in a slightly gruff but soft accent.

Malachi step next to her, sweating, "I- I need to talk to you - about the kids we seen't. I don't know if you'll believe me."

Raising a brow she asked, "Whattya talking about kid? Are there too many to handle?"

"Well...I dont know," he responded, "Th-they're... I-I-I cant explain." He began to panicked again remembering the way their shadows morphed by the campfires. They may be already on the property.

Luda mae began to get slightly tense at Malachi's behavior, it wasn't like him to get spooked easily. She knows him out of all the other children. He was the most fearless one, and for him to be shades paler made her uneasy. "Okay, okay boy, go slow and tell me what happened?"

Putting a reassuring hand on Malachi shoulder, he took deep breaths and began to account what had happened. She listened as if it was a joke but couldn't laugh over the horror that was on Malachi's face.

"Well, I can't have any reason right now for this, but if what you're saying is true, then they're on their way right now?" Luda mae said.

Malachi nodded, "Mama, I don't wanna scare you but they might be around the property already. " He paused. "Where's Hoyt and the others? "

"He's with Henrietta outback in the trailer, we're expecting company from some of the extended family...Malachi?"

He lifted his head to see withered blue eyes that lived through pain of losing things time and time again, so it was natural for her to fear the worst.

"Yes mama?"

Gripping his arm and the sleeve of his shirt Luda Mae's tone got stern

"Get my boy and get Hoyt. Do what you gotta. I'll be here with my brother waiting for the family to arrive."

* * *

Looking around the damp cellar, Qiana head was swimming from the stench that perforated the air. Rusty meat hooks hanged from the ceiling, table slabs drenched in old blood, and tools hanged from the walls along with mold. Finally her eyes fell on Germs unconscious body at her feet.

"Germs! Wake up!" She hushed, slapping the side of his face. "Get up now! Please!"

Moaning, Germs began to slowly wake up and open his eyes, "_Ohhh_ my head, my head. It's bumping Qiana, I think I might've split it open. S_hit _can you check?"

Gulping, Qiana tenderly touched the back of Germ's head, finding a open gash spilling blood out. It wasn't bigger than three inches. But posed a threat.

"Oh jeez," she shakenly said, "Lemme bandage it up." Standing up she ripped the hem of her long dark blue skirt and more to cover around germs head. "I may have to cover one of your eyes..."

"That's fine" he replied. "This is bad huh?"

Y-yeah" she responded, "You may not change in time to escape with me."

Finishing up, Germs and Qiana held each other. The celler had not even a small window opening and the door had already been locked. There was no way out.

"You think your God is real?" Germs spoke meekly while still clinging to Qiana.

"M-maybe..." She responded on the verge of sobbing. She felt that this was it.

Bringing her closer to him, and onto to his lap, Germs felt his head spinning again. If he wasn't gonna get killed by lunitics, the wound on the back of his head might be the end of him.

"I hope He is as merciful as you say He is."

* * *

Sniffing the air, around the bend an old house could be seen along with another not too far from it. The orangish lights glowed into the night out of almost every room of the house. Green ferral eyes watched it still as more green and gold eyes came to see it as well. An owl hovered the surrounding area in survallience and perched onto the roof of the mansion.

The shifters sent for the abducted had arrived. Smelling the scent spot on, they knew Qiana and Germs were in the big house, how to get them out stealthy enough was another task. When just then, down the road from the house, car headlights were seen. First one, then two, then four.

The larger black panther in the pact growled, it was clear that the rescue had to get more messy than planned.

* * *

After ordering the rest of shifters to go home and not to follow, Caz felt the sting of guilt after not watching his friends. While Jordon drove along the valleys for a sign to help them with.

"Hey look!" Jordon pointed out the gas station.

"Let's stop and see if we can find anything." Caz said.

Hopping out the car, both teens looked around and in the back found a barbeque pit that had recently burned out. The doors were locked and so was a garage.

Seems like nobody's been inside that place in a while, but had time to be cooking." Caz commented. "I can smell them but-"

"Caz!" Jordon ran up to him, "Look what I found, at least bugboy was here."

In his hand he held out a small corkscrew bottle that contained one of many Germs taxidermy junebugs.

Caz picked up the bottle. "They're out there somewhere, we gotta keep looking."

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?"

It had been almost an hour since they were thrown in the cellar and Qiana wondered if germs was still trying to hang on. He cracked out a small yes from a dry throat and his already high temperature was stagnant causing him to sweat profusely. Qiana looked over heard of the ceiling hearing nonstop footsteps above either in the hallways, kitchen, or someplace else she didnt know.

There was a long silence the both shifters shared with Qiana noticing Germs fluttering his eyes and going in and out of consiousness. And while there was no where to go from the cellar except where they were thrown into, she wished there was a way to get out without leaving her friend germs behind.

Outside the cellar door, the orange haired, quick tempered teen of 18 held a knife by his hip. He was given orders to get any information out the two about the campsite and to see which one would give most sport to kill for the family in the dining room. The house was getting filled with Sawyers, Slaughters, and Hewits alike for an annual family dinner. And with an abundance of meat running around itd be no problem to catch them at all.

_Malachi opened the cellar door._


	4. Family Matters Do Matter

_I hate myself for prolonging this story but its hard to try to make this as good as in my mind. im sorry for those reading this. also I won't be making much updates for this story for a while due to being in college and having a job._

* * *

Moving down into the basement, Malachi thought of all the family that would be in danger if he didn't kill the creatures coming around. He worried for everyone, this being the first reunion they ever had in awhile. It seemed like the family had attracts nothing but trouble. Grabbing his knife, he stopped at the last step in front of the two captees. Looking up finally he saw her.

For a moment, Malachi's train of thought paused for what seemed like an eternity. The blonde girl appearance was unreal to him: she had a face an angel, round face with small pop marks on the sides of her cheeks that were charming in a way along with big green/ blue eyes that raged like a sea with curtained black lashes and her peachy bow lips quivered slightly with fear and anger. Her hair was wild, wavy, and tangled. Even in poor lighting she shined and Malachi forgot entirely the situation he was too fascinated with her appearance that he didn't notice her saying something.

"...What?" Malachai managed to choke out.

Qiana was scared and the boy didn't have much to say except he kept staring at her. She hoped the growls and purrs she heard a while ago were still around, glancing over at the clutched bowie knife, she wasn't sure she would be alive after this. The look in his eye was one she had to re-read. The smell of his scent slightly changed along with his body temperature. But this look was almost unfamiliar.

Almost...

It seemed as if he snapped out of it and asked what she said. Becoming more angry and frightened, Qiana raised her voice loud, "I said who are you? And what do you want?!"

He was tall, broad shouldered boy with freckles and a slight overbite. His hair was orange reddish and even though he want as formidable looking as giant that threw her and Germs in the basement, he was still very terrifying.

Malachi couldn't believe himself, he had a job to do. Forcefully snapping out of it, he grabbed Qiana by the arms quickly tossing her away from Germs. Yelpping as she hit the ground, she watched Malachi dragging her dear friend to a strapped chopping table. Qiana quivering in fear, she still managed to stand up, she couldn't let this happen. Her friends were her family.

Determined, she hurled at Malachi full speed knocking the wind out of him and nearly over the table. Fighting with all that she could, Qiana was not that big and her claws and bite weren't much. Malachi then threw her down tumbling across the mudded and flooded floor.

He knew she was going to make a move. He saw the same sea colored eyes staring intensely at him in anger. In a sick way he wanted her to attack him, she wouldn't stand a chance being so weak. Qiana rolled over and got up, immediately latching onto his back trying to put him in a headlock, fighting dirty with every tooth and nail. Smirking, he caught her arms and threw himself forward making her flip onto the ground landing on her back.

Coughing, she felt her whole doom coming into flourishion as the ginger knelt onto her arms. He had her trapped and looking into her eyes he smiled as she knew it too. Fearing for her own life, shapeshifting now meant leaving Germs behind but it was the only option left. Qiana's eyes grew wider with a golden color, and Malachi's smile left.

* * *

"'Bout gat damn time you sons of bitches help me around with shit." Alfredo said to Tinker and Tex. They were out back about half a mile away from the Hewitt house burying and burning skeletal remains of victims. Because there was not a lot of help around besides Tommy some men of the family had to help clean up.

"Well," Tex started wiping the sweat from his brow, "I don't do any of this for you, I do it for Mama and Aunty Mae-mae. In fact, I gotta say I help more out than those two idiots." He thumbed back to where the twins Nubbins and Chop-Top were catching up, giggling and slapping each other.

"Aw shucks, them boys? Why to Drayton they do plenty!" Tinker said watching the inseparable twins fidgeting.

"Plenty of ass scratching." He snorted.

As both twins caught up, Nubbins was still giggling and pointed over to Tinker, "Ha! Ha! H-hey! Y'know what?! You just a tired mangey ol' dog is all! And you three mad that bubba ain't there to help ya no more!"

Chop Top joined in noticing his cousins getting irritated, "Hahahaha! Y'all wouldn't know how to pick up the slack even if your own Mama walked up outta that wheelchair!" He yelled out scratching his head plate with dirty nails.

"What you say 'bout our ma boy?" Tex yelled out grabbing Chop top by his collar quick lifting him off the ground.

Alfredo dropped one of the corpses to grab Nubbins hair, "Don't you know she kin? Hell, she be your sister and aunty too so bes' shut cha damn mouth!"

"If y'all wanna have some shit to dish out about you need to be talkin bout them Slaughters!" Tinker called out to all of them, "Hell, that jezabel hussie Darla ain't even our kind." All nodded in agreement while the twins were let go of. It had been years that they have seen Vilmer or W.E, their long lost cousins and the only ones that were first to see them were the Hewitts. Because of their return a reunion was called and caught everyone by surprise.

Rubbing his neck, Nubbins said, "Nevermind her! Th-that shit stain of a traitor Vilmer and his dog dick of a brother ran out on us Sawyers a loooong time ago! Thinking he'd be the next Evel Knievel or sumthin."

Tex, Tinker, and Alfredo looked at each other realizing a long kept family secret that was never really talked about, until now.

"That's what happened?" Tex asked in a low voice. No one wanted to believe any of their family would turn against each other like that. That would make the Gatlin children more loyal than Vilmer and W.E.

"Oh yeah!" Chop Top said, "After Mama died, Drayton needed help with taking care of me and my brother. But lo and behold those ol' fags ran out." Chop Top explained in disgust while picking up a bag of bones from the ground. He hated to tell them that their long lost cousins which many believed to be lost or dead at first, that their disappearance was intentional, selfish and malicious.

"Aw hell! Why in the fuck they even here then?" Alfredo said fuming, "Of all the times they could've apologized and helped the family out when our backs were against the damn wall why now?"

"Oh naw come on now." Tex said with a heavy heart, "This is supposed to be a reunion. And our elders want nothing more than our family finally together now." Tex couldn't help but to feel a little sympathy for Vilmer. At one point in his own life he wanted to ran away from home to escape their abusive father. Whenever not beating their mom Anne to a bloody pulp, he would beat Tex and make his brothers watch whenever catching him putting on his mom's nail polish and clothes. He couldn't be mad at Vilmer and W.E for wanting to leave their life behind forever. But in the end, Vilmer became needing the family once again. Their bloodline ran thicker than water, more than most families.

Everyone grumbled with what Tex had said and proceeded to pick up the remains to dump and burn. Once everything was together, they heard a foreign voice creep up from behind.

"_Sorry to interrupt_."

All turned to see in surprise. Up the dirt trail from where the men walked from, stood a naked, pale, and freckled faced woman with short black hair. Next to her, a pack of panthers were snarling eyes and teeth gleaming, ready to pounce. Fear immediately stuck all of them as her eyes began to change large with color of golden green.

"_You have our kin_."

* * *

Luda Mae put the meat back in the oven after checking on it. She reckoned it wouldn't be ready for another half hour. Adjusting her glasses, she straighten up from bending over.

"This old back was not what it's used to be alright." She groaned. Tight and weary muscles contracted on her back as she sighed, "Ah hell, I do hope there will be enough food to go around."

Gladys shook her head which caused her chins to jiggle, as she set down her cup of tea, " Mm mm mm, you're busyin' yourself too much dear now come on and sit down."

Smiling, Luda Mae walked over to the main dining table adjacent from the kitchen, she sat down between her sisters Gladys and Anne Sawyer.

Pushing her electronic voice box, Anne started her endearments, "Oh dear girls, I have missed the both you. Y'know things haven't been the same not seeing y'all everyday."

Luda Mae gave a warm smile and held out a hand to her sister gently. All three had been through so much and splitting up to evade detectives and law was not an easy thing.

"Deary, y'all being here under this one roof with our families together can make me die happy."

Gladys nodded in agreement, "Makes me feel at more at home together, if only our brother Vincent and sister Velma were here. They'd be so happy." She adjusted her glasses in a way to not cry, Gladys would hate to ruin a happy moment.

Anne spoke up again, "I'm sure Vincent and our sweetheart Velma wouldn't miss it for the world." s

She smiled. All three were enjoying each other's company continuing to chat away over some tea when Luda Mae thought of their cruel brother Vincent, Velma's sad death during childbirth of the twins, and suddenly remembered of what Malachi had told her. She had sent out Tommy and Hoyt not too long after to check around as far as they could. Since nothing had come up, she figured the other boys that were out dumping the trash they would find the creatures first and hopefully would take care of it. She tried to control her quivering hands to be strong in front of her family as they weren't in danger yet. Sipping on earl gray tea in a porcelain cup, Luda Mae looked over to her left as she saw through the back door window. Darla and Vilmer, were outside talking on the porch. Her heart felt betrayed and still couldn't understand why Vilmer would come back again. Still, she couldn't help but to remind herself that family is family and couldn't be torn.

* * *

"Why do we have to be here Vilmer? If anything we should've stayed far away." Darla had just lit a cigarette and was leaning against the door when Vilmer snapped back at her.

"Won't you shut the hell up for once?" He sighed. Vilmer never was at peace with himself anymore since the day he ran away. Standing, he looked down to his handicapped leg and wondered if getting shot was worth it. It seemed like yesterday when he was 12 and W.E was 9 had ran away to leave the Sawyer house. A tan backpack was all that the two boys had to make a run for it, but Drayton had spotted them running down from the house. He aimed and shot his gun at Vilmer's leg, probably to slow them down and to make them stay. But with luck, W.E helped his brother up and thankfully a truck was nearby enough to pick them up. Both brother's had dreams of being stuntmen at that young age and didn't want a deranged family dragging them down, of course that never happened and the habits and sacrifices that the family made caught up to Vilmer and W.E. Slaughtering, killing, and torturing were these habits that could never go away no matter how far they could run.

Remembering this, he looked by Darla to inside the house where the kitchen was. He saw Luda Mae drinking tea and thought about the last time he ever saw her before he ran away. In the past she had few wrinkles, and her light brown hair still poked through grey roots, she was beautiful then and still so now. He wondered if the stress of protecting the family took a toll on her health or perhaps bad ageing. Her hair was thinner and her dancing eyes now became glossy as if she was always in a deep thought that had her worried. He couldn't help to blame himself.

Darla crossed her arms taking a long drag from her cigarette, being around all of Vilmer's family wasn't the greatest experience. On the way to the reunion Vilmer had taken a lot of his frustrations out on her and W.E. As much as she hated him she couldn't let him go. He controlled her, and if she even thought about leaving, Rothman would come after her. Still, being with his inbred family was a lot better than being killed. Despite their problems she hoped Vilmer's family would find it in their hearts to forgive him eventually. She recalled meeting the Hewitt's last month and the new kids from Nebraska that helped out the family. Before leaving that same day, Luda Mae had offered a reunion, Vilmer wasn't too excited but accepted anyways. Darla wanted to know how the family was connected to Rothman but didn't want Vilmer to shoot her down.

"Hey, did you see that?"

Vilmer broke Darla's train of thought when suddenly around the corner of the house, both were pounced to the ground. Darla screamed in agony as large claws tore down her back and another cry was heard as Vilmer's arm was bitten by a large, dark beast. The snarling black panthers teeth only dug deeper.

* * *

In the living room, Hoyt, Drayton, Monty and Tommy were playing a game of cards. Sitting on Tommy's lap was his daughter Babi holding a deck of cards. He missed her as he could only see her every so often as she bounced from family to family. Due to her having to be the most protected as she symbolized the family bloodline would survive.

Hoyt wanted nothing better than the family being whole. Admittedly he didn't like Vilmers rat ass being here at his house but he did it out of love for Luda Mae. An ass beating would have to be addressed later for the Slaughter brothers.

"Boy I tell you what amazes me," Monty started, scratching his chin, "How can you hold back your fist seeing those boys Drayton?"

Drayton answered, "Ahh hell they ain't worth a damn though you know, I'm not holding back any tongue to those damn empty headed fools. Heh, I tell you that much."

"Y'know, me and Monty here been thinking about giving those boys a nice welcome back home," Hoyt said to Drayton, "See, Monty aint got no legs so maybe you ought to help out with our late night "welcome back home" gift." He finished, chuckling a bit with Monty.

Drayton for a moment had an expression of concern, but for those who knew him his feelings would change constantly and in the next moment, he gave his brother's a wide grin, "Ah hell sure! It wouldn't hurt none I reckon we show their little girlfriend a nice time too."

All men began to laugh except Tommy. He loved his family but didn't like how they talked about all this in front of his daughter. Sure, Babi wasn't technically his but she was still blood and he was the only one who bothered to claim her. It all started way back when he still lived with the Sawyers. In the middle of winter he had overheard the twins, Tinker, Tex, and Alfredo laughing and a girl screaming over at the old abandoned Hardesty house. He knew what they were doing but went near the house anyways as he wondered why they would waste time doing something like this? Maybe it was fun and felt good but all Tommy could think about the bloody mess he had to clean up or else he'd get yelled at and beaten by Drayton. Once her screaming had stopped and his brothers had left, Tommy went inside to see the bloody and naked girl curled up and limp. Picking her up by her blonde hair the girl let out a quiet whimper. It had been the only girl that had survived the brutal rape out of many. He secretly took care of the girl in a remote place up until Babi was only 3 months old however when her mother took her own life. It wasn't easy for the family to accept her right away seeing as Tommy had lied. But she became everyone's sweetheart.

After Monty decided to retire in his room til dinner was ready, Tommy picked up Babi in his arms, and walked up stairs to a spare room where Henrietta and her baby were. He really liked how sweet Henrietta was, but knew how terrifying she can be.

Henrietta was laying down on the bed with her baby when she noticed Tommy in the doorway holding his sleepy Babi in his arms.

"Hey You," Henrietta patted the bedside next to her, "C'mere."

More than willing, he quickly made his way on the bed laying next to her. She smelled of black tea her and her mother Gladys always drunk and her short fine hair was slicked down for the family occasion. She wore an ankle length dark green dress w white floral design. Tommy thought she looked more beautiful than ever. Rocking their children in their arms Henrietta offered a friendly smile.

"So she turned 7 recently huh?" She asked Tommy. He shookhis head a yes and inched a little closer to her.

Sighing she said, "Wish we could've been there at the Sawyers to celebrate. But I guess that's all gonna change now huh? Luda Mae sure does miss everyone together. Might become a permanent thing."

Tommy thought about that decision. He did miss his family even his estranged cousins, and being with all of them in the same place in a while was quite nice. However, tensions were still high with not only family troubles but what Malachi had warned of.

His cousins and brother were out before they could tell them to be on the lookout. And even though Drayton, Hoyt and him couldn't find anyone or any animals in sight there was still a fear. It had only been discussed with Hewitts and Drayton.

Henrietta pulled Tommy by the sleeve. "Hey sweet boy, you daydreaming off again?"

Before Tommy could pat her knee in assurance he heard a loud roar and Luda Mae screaming.

Quickly putting a sleeping Babi on the bed Tommy wasted no time and ran out making Henrietta stay put with the children. Running downstairs, Hoyt and Drayton were standing outside with Luda Mae crouching in the doorway, sobbing. Tommy grabbed his chainsaw by the couch and revved it up.

"Set that damn thing down boy!" Hoyt yelled out, "Your cousins hurt!"

Looking outside the back door lied Vilmer in Luda Maes lap and his girlfriend Darla both crying out in pain with blood oozing out their wounds.

"I saw it! i saw it!," Luda Mae screamed out to Hoyt grabbing onto his arm,"Charlie! It was a huge devil cat! It ran off over there!" She pointed toward the left where the cat leaped back. Hoyt grabbed his gun and Tommy out into the direction with Drayton following. "Take care of Vilmer, and don't fucking call me Charlie."

In what seemed like mere moments walking into the bush, the three men looked around when suddenly three panthers pounced out of the shadows by them - Tinker having been caught.

Caught in their jaws, tinker tried to fight back as his arms and right leg got mangled. Trying to break free he kicked a panther on its face and nose repeatedly until it let go, wailing in pain. Just as he had seen it happen before, the beast warped back to a girl with short platinum blonde hair bleeding out her mouth and nose. Seeing Hoyt, Drayton, and Tommy, he yelled out to them.

"Help me! Get these fucking things off me!" Tinker screamed in agony.

Afraid of Tinker getting any more hurt, Hoyt yanked the chainsaw from Tommy, "Get those goddamn beasts off your cousin!"

In a flash Tommy used his brute strength and grabbed one panther by its neck and threw it down away from them. It howled and screeched as it hit the ground and stayed on its side transforming into a human girl. Something that would freak out Tommy but didn't pay any attention as he grabbed the last cat by the scruff of its neck. Tommy was in full rampage, lifting the last beast in the air he threw the cat far enough through the kitchen window.

Luda Mae and her sister screamed in horror as the bloodied panther broke through the window and onto the table.

"Go in the bedroom!" Luda Mae yelled at her two sister's. She followed closely behind a struggling Gladys and Anne to the back room, when something caught her eye. On the table laid a limp naked body of a woman with short, and dark hair. Frightened at the transformation and Malachai's tale being true, her racing thoughts stopped when she noticed something strange.

There was a birthmark on her back. One that was very familiar. Luda Mae stopped in the doorway staring of what seemed like eternity. The woman passed out on the kitchen table had long legs and square hips, the birthmark was reddish in color that stretched from across her left shoulder blade, and scars marred her back up and down. Her hair looked all too familiar at a second glance also. Getting curious, she carefully inched closer to see the woman's face. Quietly and carefully she got close enough to see one side of her face: thick eyebrows, a boney nose, thin and shapely lips, and few dark freckles near her eyes.

She looked like Vera.

"Luda? Where are you girl?" Yelled out a worried Gladys.

Remembering again the a whirl of danger, Luda Mae began to back away into the hall. Turning around she stopped dead in her tracks. The basement door was shaking. Gladys and Anne were watching with horror from the bedroom doorway when suddenly the basement door burst open with a bloody Malachi on top of a torn up and beaten girl. Holding her down in restraints, she was beyond defeated and became too weak from Malachi's vicious attack. She thought she was strong enough. But the Redhead had won.

"Luda!" Malachi hollered in hysterics. All the woman into full panic mode now.

"Get some damn twinings around her wrists!" He said sitting up on top of Qiana's back.

Struggling to pick up her neck, Qiana looked at the older women in a bloody haze. She thought she could do it. She thought she could prove herself as a once lone shifter she would have some chance of surviving on her own, saving her friend Germs, and escaping with the Aussies. But even they couldn't help her.

Hoyt and Drayton came into the house with Tommy carrying Tinker on his shoulder. Slowly, Tommy put him down on the couch as Tinker groaned in pain. Hoyt and Drayton noticed Malachai tying the blonde girl down and their sister's relieved for their family be alive still

"There's another one laid splat on the table!" Gladys warned out. Hoyt and Drayton walked into the kitchen to see the unconscious girl covered in glass.

Without much of a care, Hoyt patted Drayton on the back, "See if you can get that thing downstairs, old man." Drayton nodded as he was handed some twinings by Malachai and made his way to the table while Hoyt then started to yell at Tommy for what he did to the window and for letting Tinker get attacked.

As soon as Drayton saw more closely of the girls face and her back he stood still. Carefully lifting up her head and dusting the glass shards away, he could only see a person he knew.

A person he knew from birth.

A wife.

A mother once.

His little sister vera.

The world stood still until he heard Tinker talked out loud.

"Them other beasts still out there," groaned Tinker. "They have Tex and the rest of them. Go get em Tommy Gadamn it!"

Picking up his saw, Tommy made his way angrily outside. He was beyond pissed. How dare these creatures come onto their property and attack his family on this very special reunion day. Seeing red, he hollered out madly and swung his chainsaw in the air as he ra down the back way his cousins went.

* * *

"I told them to get one of the councilmen." Jordon said to Caz.

It was quiet going down the desert paved road. One of the Australian shifters flew back to the camp spot where both teens were waiting and gave directions where to get Qiana and Germs back. But what jordan taking the initiative to invite one the the, "councilmen," was only going to put the plan and lives in jeopardy.

Punching the side of his face, Caz yelled out "WHY DID YOU DO THAT? You dumb bitch! You only get a councilman when we can't do shit, fucking shit, we had this under control!"

"I panicked, ok?!" Jordan yelled back rubbing his cheek. The Aussie in the back seat jumped up and pointed forward between the two.

"There! There! See?" She said in her squeaky voice. Down the way two houses appeared and the faint scent of their friends were still there in the larger house. Stopping the car far down the way, all three shifters got out but Caz insisted he would go in alone.

"I have to do this by myself, I'll let y'all know when I need help." The two other shifters nodded in agreement as Caz made his way to the house.

The other shifters scent was in the air, and for the time being none of them were close by. Running now towards the large front door, he could smell Qiana's blood, tears, and fear being surrounded by others. No time to waste, Caz kicked the door down where in the hall in front of him laid Qiana with ties around her wrists and ankles. Surrounding her were three old women and men, with a redheaded man kneeling over her. All looking back at Caz. With enough strength Qiana lifted her head to see Caz again, her best friend and defender was finally here.


End file.
